


Snatched Away

by lexiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Titles, POV Third Person, he's low-key deviant just the evil kind lmao, sixty loves giving anime monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites
Summary: RK800-60 manages to complete his first task, he eliminates his predecessor.His partner is unfortunate enough to witness it.





	Snatched Away

A single bullet exited the gun and went through his head, _Connor’s_ head. They laid there as he fell to his knees, they held their breath as blue blood seeped through the hole. They wanted to move, to shield him from his evil counterpart but they couldn’t, their body didn’t respond to their wants.

Before they could even mutter a word, another shot hit their love, then another, and another and another. Eleven, he was shot eleven times. Their mouth hung open as _their_ Connor stilled completely.

A broken sob left them when reality dawned on them, god, he was gone, Connor just died Infront of them and they did nothing to help him. They were the cause of his demise.

“No.” they muttered to themselves. The machine next to them looked at them with unfathomed disdain, like they were a nasty pest that it was about to crush with its shoe, or rather already did.

“Emotions were his downfall. ___” It started, staring at them with the same dead expression, they glared at him, wishing they could snap it’s neck and shut it up. “I uploaded his memories, he liked you. Pathetic, isn’t it? A machine thought it was capable of such things.”

It was mocking them, clearly enjoying the pain and anger evident on their face. “you piece of shit-” They began to get up but were quickly pushed down when its foot connected with their shoulder.

“I’d watch my words and actions. Surely you realize that my speed and strength is superior to yours? I won’t hesitate to take you down if you attempted to delay my mission.” He said it without any hesitation while he stared down at them, they let out a groan and tried to push it off, it only smiled at them.

This grin wasn’t like the ones Connor gave them, no, this one was outright terrifying, he was the big bad monster that bared his teeth at its wretched pray. They turned to Connor’s body and tears prickled their eyes as they blinked frantically. Showing it weakness wasn’t something they wanted but they couldn’t help it.

“Oh, you poor little thing.” He sneered, “How ignorant can some of your kind get? You really thought you could love a machine and have your happy ever after with it?”

Its questions were said in an aggressive tone, something that baffled them entirely. “You _killed_ him. You took him from me.” They whispered.

“_I eliminated **it**._” Its words make them sick, but they feel the paining weight finally come off their shoulder. They back off, their back hit the leg of one of the many androids standing there. He continued to gaze at them for a few a seconds before turning to leave.

“You shouldn’t feel so much for a corrupted machine.” Their brows raised in wonder, and they couldn’t stop the dangerous words that left them,

“You are the same, you dumb fuck.” He stopped moving but they didn’t shut their mouth, “look at _you_. You say you are better than him, that you feel nothing. Yet you relished in emptying your fucking mag in him,”

Even talking about it stung, but this thing, this **evil** being was so far up its own ass that they felt the need to unleash their anger and hurt on it, or, _him._

“I saw it in you, the same fear _he _had. You couldn’t fail, right?” They taunted, but they had the tiniest amount of hope that they touched a nerve, or done anything.

He went back to them in hurried steps, his hands pulled them up and they yelped. Pissing off Connor’s evil twin was a bad idea. “You are an insufferable human, aren’t you? Do you think you can change me? Like you changed him?”

“Humans love living in their little world and denying what is right Infront of them, your little savior fantasy won’t work, bug.” Their eyes widened at the name but immediately turned back to their previous expression.

Savior? Save what? They laughed internally, the only thing they wanted to protect was gone, oh, how bitter they felt.

He stared into their face and they stared back with the same expression he held, theirs brows clenched, and their nose flared. “To think Connor deviated for someone so ignorant.” He pushed them into the floor again and they let out a soft ‘oof’.

“You are fortunate that killing you is not necessary anymore.” It was a threat, “A cyberlife employee will escort you out.”

He walked out after that, throwing his gun’s magazine without sparing them another glance. They laid there, staring at the man they loved as he kneeled in his blood. Anger clouded their mind and that was all they could feel; resentment.

He will atone for his sins and they will be his cruel punisher.


End file.
